


Morning Bliss

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, WYSV2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: CoffeeshopAU akakuro in which the two work at the store part-time while they study and go on sneaky little dates on their morning shifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://spacedragonarmada.tumblr.com/post/158364199060/hello-koiiha-i-am-your-akashi-kun-here-with  
> koiiha on tumblr's white day chocolates for AkakuroValentine2017 event~

It was a day like any other. Kuroko Tetsuya had woken up bright and early to get to the cozy little coffee shop he worked on the weekends. He would have taken up more hours but having to juggle study with work. Which was a shame, because next to the inviting warmth and pleasant sounds of the coffee machines working their magic, it was here he got to spend the most time with Akashi.

Especially in the mornings.

Even on the coldest winter mornings when Kuroko struggled to make the walk, let alone get out of bed, he welcomed the warmth of the shop as he flipped on the lights and warmed up the machines. Removing the till of money from the safe in the back room and double checking no money had mysteriously gone wandering from the night before, he would give the tables a quick wipe down and the floor a generous sweep.

Only when that was done, would he allow himself a short break. Brewing a latte not for himself, but for his partner who would, if he was quick and efficient enough, would arrive not longer after the drink was done.

If Kuroko arrived at 6, the redhead arrived at 6:30, and it was this particular moment when Akashi walked through the door that he treasured the most.

As he carefully drew the face of Nigou onto the drink the person in question walked through the door. There was no greeting, the never was, Kuroko preferred the silence as he drew the first cup of the day. During the day was fine and he was free from distractions, in part due to his lack of presence, even the regulars would sometimes forget he was there, but Akashi always knew he was there.

Putting away his bag and punching in his timestamp, Akashi gave the store a quick onceover to ensure Kuroko hadn’t missed anything, before turning his attention to the other male. Placing a medium vanilla milkshake from the Maji Burger along the way and giving the male an affectionate butt grab as he was finishing up.

“You look lovely today, Tetsuya.” The redhead cooed as he peered over to admire Kuroko’s creation. He’d come a long way since he started over a year ago. He’d gone from simple leaves and hearts, to basketballs, ‘lucky items’, and now Nigou too. Nigou had become quite popular with the customers so it had given him plenty of time to practice the art.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun, please don’t touch when I’m making coffee.” Kuroko gently scolded before sliding the latte over to Akashi and reaching for his favourite milkshake.

“But you’re finished are you not?” The taller man chuckles warmly as he pulls out his phone to take a quick picture before bringing the delicious drink to his lips. Kuroko remained silent as he rounded the counter to sit down at a two person table, Akashi following soon after.

It was really quite lovely, sitting together, sharing a drink, and today, listening to the gentle patter of rain outside. Coffee dates weren’t something they indulged in; they’d get so caught up in observing how rival stores functioned, or whether their own staff were up to par. It kind of took away from the experience leaving them more or less incapable of enjoying a simple drink together outside of work hours. So they made an effort to be quick and efficient. Arrive on time, get things done, and enjoy a short break together to ease them into a relaxed mood before the day began.

It was Saturday, which meant the number of their fellow students would be limited, but it was raining, which provided the potential for shoppers to file in for a warm up drink and sanctuary from Mother Nature.

“In response to your previous question, Akashi-kun, I was not finished.” Kuroko calmly states when the other is halfway through his drink, pulling it down from his lips with an almost guilty look to his face as he momentarily looks down at the remnants of art in his drink then back to Kuroko who couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“Not like that.” He begins while pulling out a small, heart-shaped box from his pocket and balancing it on the edge of the empty saucer. “It’s my return chocolates.” He explains with the faintest tint of red dusting his cheeks. “I asked Kagami-kun and Murasakibara-kun to teach me how to create and decorate them properly. Their cooking tutorials taught them a fancier blend of chocolate I wanted to make for you.”

Akashi chuckled warmly at the thought. Kagami had as much finesse as the purple giant to make sweets but without a doubt Murasakibara would have insisted on showing Kuroko the ‘proper’ was of decorating sweets. Before promptly wanting to eat them all. He was never particularly motivated when it came to class, but having a ‘rival’ like Kagami brought out his competitive side to make the best tasting sweets.

“That’s sweet of you, Tetsuya.” He smiled before swapping out his drink from the carefully wrapped blue box tied with a strikingly red ribbon. It had at some point become a tradition. To give each other boxes of blue or red and decorate it with ribbon of the other colour. Aomine had claimed they were a couple of sappy lovebirds while Momoi had insisted it was the cutest thing ever. Akashi agreed with the latter.

Tugging on the delicate ribbon and opening the small box of neatly decorated chocolates. For the most part they were all the same size as well. It wasn’t just latte art the blue haired male had gotten better at over time. He found himself grateful once more to have encouraged the other to apply for a position at the shop. Despite being well into their schooling years it was still difficult to find enough time to meet up. At least this way, they had their routine, they had their ‘breakfast date’, and every now and then, their after work date.

“Seeing as it’s white day,” Akashi began, picking up a piece of the homemade chocolate and making a conscious effort to savour the taste and love his partner had put into its creation. “Shall we go to the movies after close? If we catch the 9 o’clock screening we can grab a bite to eat beforehand.”

“I would like that, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled so happily it made his heart skip a beat. Swiftly sealing his chocolates back up and downing the last of his drink, Akashi rounded the table to plant a short but deep kiss to Kuroko’s lips, forever amused by the way the other scrunched his nose at the taste of the drink still lingering on the redhead’s lips. While he loved working here, he wasn’t the fondest of the drinks he served.

Kuroko took a little longer to finish his drink, but by the time he’d disposed of the evidence of drinking another company’s beverage, Akashi had finish washing his cup and saucer and put it back as if it hadn’t even been touched.

It was 5 minutes until open and already the duo could see the faint outline of people peering out from under their umbrellas at the store’s opening hours.

Patting down their uniforms, the duo gave each other a quick once over before concluding they were ready to greet the day.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi called from behind the counter with a playful glint in his eye as the other unlatched the security locks. Kuroko knew that look well, it was the look of a challenge, a means to push them to work harder and push their skills to even greater heights. “I bet I can get more tips than you today.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Akashi-kun. If you lose you’re buying the tickets and the popcorn tonight.”

[Insert Kuzco’s bring it on face here.] - END

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written coffeeshopAU stuff before so sorry it's lacking more detail otz


End file.
